Uma noite Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela era insegura sobre a relação, não por ele, mas pelas meninas que o seguiam, mas ele mostraria para ela o como ele a amava


**Uma noite (One Night)**

**Daniel.**

O mundo poderia acabar naquele mesmo instante e ele acharia que morreria como o homem mais feliz do mundo, Harry sorri ao que Gina em seus sono se aconchega mais em seus braços e ronrona como uma gatinha, fazia dois anos que eles namorava e ele queria fazer algo romântico para ela, tudo foi preparado cuidadosamente para ela, mas quem disse que tudo era perfeito na vida de Harry?

"Flashback"

-Eu não acredito em uma palavra de você Potter –ela fala irritada, Harry bufa ao que ela começa a pegar a varinha, ele estala os dedos e a varinha dela vai parar na mão dele.

-Virgínia Molly Weasley... Eu vou falar uma vez, vou falar por toda a nossa vida, ate mesmo na próxima para você ter certeza disso –ele encara aqueles olhos cor de mel e fala –eu te amo, você e mais do que parte de mim... Você e o meu coração... Ninguém pode me conquistar, porque você já me conquistou –ele dá um passo para ela que deixa uma lágrima cair –Eu posso ter tudo na vida Gina... Mas não tendo você nela... Não seria vida... Não teria motivos para viver –ele abraça ela fortemente e deixa uma lágrima cair –Eu não posso viver sem você Gina... –ela o puxa para um beijo e as magoas pareciam evaporar como poeira em pouco tempo eles tinham ido para o quarto na mansão Potter.

"Fim do Flashback"

-Este teu sorriso e lindo –ela fala ainda com os olhos fechados, mas ela poderia sentir a felicidade dele.

-E exclusivamente feito para você –ela abre os olhos e se aconchega mais nos braços dele.

**Noite de luar estrelas no céu  
Parece mágica eu e você aqui  
Vejo o seu olhar refletindo em mim  
O brilho que o amor pode fazer sentir.**

O dia passava calmo, mas várias garotas que tinham visto a briga dos dois achavam que Harry estava disponível, tentavam seduzir o garoto, Harry chega a estuporar uma menina quando ela o agarra e começa a tirar a roupa dele.

-Merlin... O que essas meninas beberam no café da manhã? –ele olha para Hermione que abafa uma risadinha –Você ta rindo não e? Pensa que como monitora, você vai estar catando os cacos delas se a Gina descobrir –derrepente eles ouvem uma forte explosão e Harry bufa, ela já tinha descoberto.

O trio corre em direção do som da explosão e vêem em assombro, mais de seis garotas caídas no chão estuporadas, Hellen e Samantha quase sem fôlego de segurar uma ruiva que parecia querer acabar com o serviço.

-Então suas... –ela começa a falar tantos palavrões que nem mesmo samantha conhecia metade –Vocês querem o meu namorado não e? vem pegar –Hellen e Sam mandam olhares suplicantes para Harry, este por sua vez se aproxima da namorada e sussurra algo no ouvido dela.

-Precisamos conversar amor –Gina leva um susto ao ver o namorado ao lado dela, quando ele tinha chegado?

**Demais  
Posso ir até o céu  
Em cada beijo seu  
Posso tocar você,amar você  
É demais  
Sentir o teu calor  
Não dá pra esquecer eu e você  
É demais.**

Os dois caminham ate uma sala vazia, Gina não conseguia encarar Harry, tinha medo de ter desapontado ele novamente, Merlin, por que ela tinha que ter aquele gene forte dos Weasley? Depois falavam que ela era uma cabeça de fósforo e ela se zangava, mas quando a porta se fecha atrás dela, ela sente todo o ar que estava segurando sumir, quando ele começa a beijá-la de tal forma intensa, ela ficou um tempo em choque, mas logo ela começa a corresponder com fervor, Harry se afasta um pouco dela, os olhos dele brilhavam de tal forma que o verde parecia mais encantador a cada minuto, ele retira os óculos e sorri para ela.

-Você não sabe o como te amo Gina Weasley –ela estremece ao que ele beija seu pescoço, o que quer que ele tenha bebido aquela manhã, ele parecia bem mais entusiasmado, ele deslizava os dedos sobre o cabelo dela e fala –Elas estavam me deixando com medo já... Mas fico feliz que tenha assustado um pouco delas –ela eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Algumas delas tentaram algo? –Harry olha para o chão e fala.

-Uma delas... Bem... Quase tirou a minha roupa –os olhos dela voaram largos e se pode sentir que a fúria da Weasley mais nova estava subindo –mas isso acaba agora –ele agarra a mão de Gina e eles caminham em direção do salão principal.

**Quero ter você pra sempre aqui  
Em tudo o que eu sonhar em tudo o que eu sentir  
Quero o teu amor pode acreditar  
Vou te fazer feliz é só você deixar.**

-Harry... Onde você pensa que vai me levar? –ela pergunta temerosa ao que ele a leva diante da mesa dos professores, ele se comunica mentalmente com o diretor que apenas acena, Harry se vira, ele tinha os olhos brilhando com uma forma que era ao mesmo tempo brava e intimidadora, ele encara Gina, mas o olhar dele fica de puro amor, ele respira fundo e olha para o salão, varias meninas encaravam ele com desejo, isso acabaria agora.

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE EU E GINA TERMINAMOS POR CAUSA DE UMA BRIGUINHA A TOA, MAS VOCÊS ESTÃO ENGANADAS –Ele encara as meninas que pareciam em choque, Harry se ajoelha diante de Gina e fala –GINA WEASLEY, ESTE NÃO E O MEU PEDIDO OFICIAL, MAS EU GOSTARIA DE PEDIR SUA MÃO EM CASAMENTO... –com um estalar de dedos dois anéis aparecem flutuando em sua mão –os olhos de Gina começam a marejar, mas ela sorri para ele –Eu te amo Gina... Sempre vou te amar... –os dois se unem em um beijo tão intenso que a magia deles parecia rodear completamente o salão principal, era tal magia que nenhuma pessoa em Hogwarts poderia negar aquele amor.

Os dois agradecem o professor Dumbledore e caminham para fora do salão sobre uma salva de palmas e o choro de varias garotas, algumas felizes outras invejosas, mas nenhuma delas teria o que Gina Weasley tem, o inteiro amor de Harry Potter.


End file.
